


【成九】告白计划

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Kim Jungwoo





	【成九】告白计划

在料理课上告白，无论怎么想都和我原本预想的情况不太一样，不够浪漫，没有玫瑰花瓣也没有蜡烛，更加没有推着蛋糕走出来拉着小提琴的侍者，但是没有办法，只能是这样了，在这个面粉和鸡蛋液混杂着粘满了手的，有点脏乎乎的料理课上，我就这样和廷祐哥告白了。  
“可以和我交往吗？”  
我是这样对廷祐哥说的，“既然哥已经吃了我做的巧克力了，那就应该要答应我的告白请求了吧”  
但怎么说呢，我应该猜到廷祐哥是绝对不会按照我的想法继续走下去的，他看着我愣了三秒然后干脆利落地往地上一趟装死，我看着哥穿着我最喜欢的那件像是砰砰冒冷气的草莓冰淇淋味毛衣上沾着我们俩刚才做失败了的饼干碎屑就难受起来了，我说哥先起来吧，他当然不理我。  
但我对廷祐哥是多么的了解啊，我当然知道哥在乎的事情是什么，我说哥再不起来的话就得穿着饼干屑回家了，浪费吃饭的时间不说，还会占用打游戏的时间，实在是很不划算，然后廷祐哥一骨碌就爬起来了。  
“我死掉了”  
他看着我，头发上还沾着点碎掉的渣子，像是洒在这颗草莓冰淇淋上面的装饰，“狗狗吃巧克力会死掉的，你忘了吗成灿？”  
但我怎么可能就这样被廷祐哥打败呢，这是绝不可能的事情，和哥交往以后要做哪些事情我都已经写下来列成了表格记在了本子上了，如果是没有把握的事情我是绝对不会做的，今天的告白虽然时间和地点都和我所预想的有些出入，但毕竟对象是正确的，那么就这样顺势而为也不失为一项乐趣。  
所以我一脸正色地握住了廷祐哥的手，在他脸红之前凑过去，光明正大地在料理课上开小差，“哥”  
我能感觉到我们哥敏感的脖子缩了起来，我还能感觉到哥被我握住的手掌心湿湿热热的温度，真是可爱的反应啊我们廷祐哥，可爱到让人想把这颗冰淇淋球最好就这样一口吞下去才好，这样才能比较安心。  
“哥，那样的话我就要对哥做心肺呼吸了”  
“嘴对嘴的那种”  
然后我们哥就这样跳了起来，啃着他的大拇指，很有点困扰的看着我，“啊...”  
他看着我，然后在料理老师来检查我们的作业完成情况之前迅速地塞了一块巧克力在我的嘴里好叫我把嘴闭上。  
“等会去吃烤肉吧”  
我听见哥在老师检查我们的巧克力蛋挞完成情况的时候哼哼唧唧地抠着我的手掌心这样说着，“好啊”  
我回答他，然后把我们哥的手给握紧了。  
我第一次看见廷祐哥的时候是在我家厨房里，半夜的时候我看见他蹲在冰箱门口，被冰箱门挡着，看见我走过来的时候有点堂皇地抬头看我，用他一贯那种软软的声音问我说，你们家的牛奶在哪里啊？  
他是爸爸朋友的孩子，比我大三岁，我应该喊他哥哥，我刚刚睡醒的脑子慢吞吞地运转着，这些信息跳出来，但是他留着一个有点呆瓜的头发，刘海齐齐的覆在额头上，有点傻里傻气的，长度简直和我们班长那些剪的短些的女孩子那样长了，脸也是我从来没有在男孩子脸上见过的秀气，所以我忘了对他说哥。  
就像后来一样，虽然廷祐哥始终是哥，但有的时候我总觉得我才是那个在照顾着他的人。  
我揉着眼睛告诉他说牛奶喝完了——因为妈妈说喝牛奶才能长高，所以我总是喝很多牛奶——只有牛奶巧克力，你要吃吗？在我房间里，然后他说好。  
真是非常轻易就会被食物拐跑的家伙，然后我牵起他的手，他其实比我高，毕竟有着三岁的年龄差，但他的手被我握在掌心却不怎么觉得握不住，只是觉得他的手很软很热，软软的，和他身上穿着的睡衣一样。  
大人们都睡了，我想起来昨天爸爸告诉我说他的朋友要带着一个小朋友来做客，叫我要做好小主人，我想那个小朋友一定就是这个漂亮的哥哥了，我请他吃巧克力，算不算做好了小主人？  
应该算的吧，我转过头去看他，廷祐哥坐在我的床边晃着腿吃巧克力，两颗门牙啃着硬块，咔嚓咔嚓的简直像脑袋上冒出两只大大的耳朵来一样，我问他说你没有吃晚饭吗？他说他睡过去了没有吃晚饭，又不好意思和大人们说自己饿了。  
我立刻感同身受起来，饿着肚子的滋味可不好受，所以我问他你还要吃吗？他一边把手上捏着的包装纸收拾干净，一边摇着头，抬头看着我说不用啦，我吃饱了，谢谢你，然后又看着我，问我说你叫什么呀？  
“我叫郑成灿”  
我看着他，像是摸小动物那样摸了摸他的头，小孩子的好感就是这样简单，我看着廷祐哥的时候想我很喜欢他，这可真是个漂亮的哥哥，我好喜欢他，所以我捏着他的手问他能不能留下来多和我玩几天。他抬起头看着我的时候我想，如果他能一直在我家里做客的话，我会买来所有巧克力送给他吃。  
“叫我成灿就好了”  
他皱着眉头很苦恼的说这要问问爸爸，但好像不可以。  
“以后会有机会的吧”  
说这句话的时候他捏着我的手，两个小孩子肉乎乎的手掌叠在一块，而我抓着廷祐哥的手叫他跟我拉勾上吊一百年不许变，“骗我的话就是小狗哦”  
廷祐哥笑起来的时候嘴角下面有个浅浅的窝，好可爱，我想，就算他骗我的话我也许也会原谅他，“可是我本来就是小狗诶”  
他对着我汪汪叫了两声，于是我抱着他的脑袋说要给我摸摸他的小狗耳朵。  
那天晚上我们两个躺在床上玩了很久，被起夜的妈妈看见了，问我们怎么玩到现在还不睡，我假装生气地跟妈妈说怎么来了漂亮哥哥也不告诉我，妈妈笑起来说谁叫你说自己要早点睡觉才能长高啊？  
第二天醒过来的时候他和他爸爸已经准备走了，我翻下床推开客厅的门，看见他站在他爸爸的身边，有点扭捏的往大人身后躲，抿着嘴露出一点牙来，但是看见我的时候对我笑了笑，然后挥了挥手说再见。  
我的初恋就这样无疾而终，甚至连一张合影也没有，等到再和廷祐哥见面的时候我几乎已经忘记了那个在之后的很长时间里会被爸爸妈妈拿来取笑我的，我哭着说很喜欢、很舍不得他离开的漂亮哥哥这件事。  
但是廷祐哥出现在我面前的第一眼我就认出了他来，那其实已经是很久以后了，至少我现在的身高和他几乎是持平的，甚至还要比廷祐哥高上一些。  
他站在门口，手里拎着些东西，头发也烫成了卷卷的样式，看上去已经十足的一个成熟了的家伙了，正在和我爸爸交流，在看见我的时候有些拘束地和我挥了挥手，但是对着我笑起来的时候他又漏了馅，漂亮哥哥看上去还是害羞的要命，只是和我打招呼而已耳朵又红了起来。  
那天我们交换了联络方式，他说他大学毕业之后就来到了这座城市工作，安顿下来之后就立刻来了我们一家拜访，妈妈在后面想要说出小时候的糗事打趣我——在确定廷祐哥已经和他的爸爸离开了之后我在家里撕心裂肺地哭了一场，手里抓着我用零花钱去买的巧克力，跟妈妈说可是我给哥哥买的巧克力他还没有吃到——那实在是有点太丢人了，我想，所以我赶紧请求她回到了屋里，然后看见廷祐哥有点迷茫的看着我，他仰着头不明所以的“嗯？”了一声，眼神懵懂的可爱，我立刻打马虎眼说没什么。  
“哥今天有空吗？”  
我看着他问，熟络的好像我们是什么数十年的旧友一样，“我请哥吃饭吧”  
大概是因为廷祐哥在我的幼年生活中留下的印象实在是过于深刻，再加上双方的父母时不时的联系，所以虽然之后没有再见过面也仍然见过不同时期的哥的相片，穿校服的廷祐哥，参加舞蹈比赛的廷祐哥，不论是什么样的哥都有种酷酷的可爱，扎着苹果头也很可爱，撅着嘴很可爱，就算是在跳很羞耻的女团舞也很可爱。  
我知道这些话说出来简直像是对廷祐哥爱而不得的变态那样，悄悄关注着只和我有过一面之缘的漂亮哥哥的人生，但是大概是因为喝了酒，在酒精的作用下所以没有什么顾忌，我原本也不是这样的性格的人——只是，只是看着同样喝了酒——不过只是一口而已就已经脸红到像是抹了脂粉一样的哥，几乎要把脸埋进胳膊里去了，有些话好像很难不说出口。  
“哎呀”  
“哎呀”  
这样慌乱的哥实在是可爱的过分，原本就亮晶晶的眼睛因为醉意有些湿润，看着我的时候视线也总是很快就转开，像是在逃避一样，“哎呀”  
我忍不住笑起来，“哥已经说了三次‘哎呀’了”  
于是廷祐哥说出了这一晚上的第四个哎呀。  
所以在和廷祐哥重新见面之后没有多久，就和他住到一起了，起因是在公交站遇见过很多次好像还没有睡醒的哥，揉着眼睛被我从后面拍着肩膀吓一跳的样子，头发丝都好像震颤起来，实在是和他所说的那样没错。  
廷祐哥就是小狗。  
既然是小狗的话当然就需要有人照顾，以这样的理由邀请他和我一起租了房子，当然父母们也是很支持的，本来他上班的地方和我的学校离得也很近，所以干脆就我去上课之前把哥给喊醒然后一起出门就可以了。  
在巴士站和哥一起站着等车的话，总是会在不知不觉间就感觉到一个毛茸茸的脑袋靠过来，在我的脖子上蹭来蹭去的。  
“廷祐哥？”  
这样喊着他的名字确认的话会的道一声软软的回答，像是加了酒心的巧克力，让我觉得酒量不好的分明是我了，只是听见哥的这声带着鼻音的回答也快要晕过去了的程度。  
心跳的是不是有点太快了？  
然后哥的手也非常习惯性的攀了过来，像我以前总是看到的廷祐哥的照片当中他抓着身边的人的那样——只不过他现在依赖的对象变成了过去那个总是只能在屏幕这边看着，并且感觉到一些嫉妒的我。  
“车来了的话喊我哦，成灿”  
“好”  
是哥的请求，所以当然要作出可靠的承诺，但其实心里想着的是就算迟到也不管了，希望这一刻可以永远继续下去的程度，的确是不够坦诚。  
如果说最开始的重逢和后面邀请哥和我一起住只是出于最简单的，对这样一个觉得很有趣，很可爱的哥的喜爱——当然了也有父母希望可以互相照顾的心理在的话，在某一个早上，转过头去喊醒靠在我肩膀上睡着了的廷祐哥，嘴唇和他抬起头来时的额头相接的瞬间，像是触电了一样的悸动感，大概就是我对哥真正的喜欢的起点了吧。  
穿着睡衣坐在床沿，没有意识到自己的声音有多么可爱的拽着我的手，软绵绵的请求说拜托可不可以再让我睡一小会的哥，被我戳穿了正是因为晚上熬夜打游戏所以才醒不过来的，很不好意思地说自己会改正这样的坏习惯的哥，甚至是非常好的遵守了自己的承诺，在晚上抱着双手抵抗着本心，眼睛闭得很紧，企图催眠自己的哥，无论哪样都是和过去那样非常的令我心动。  
“成灿啊”  
这样喊着我的名字的廷祐哥的每一次，都想要把声音给录下来，不是都说名字是有魔力的吗，被喊了的话就是会成为对方的所有物的，那么我已经成为了廷祐哥的所有物了吧，我的心，已经完全是廷祐哥的了。  
是让我会想要把全世界的好吃的都送给他的程度。  
拐着弯地问了哥有没有在交往的人，喜欢的人的类型是什么样的，结果发现比起去做到哥给出来的模棱两可的答案那样的标准的话，还不如让哥的心动类型直接就变成我这样的人比较好。  
所以就这样去做了。  
原本以为会和我想象的，电影里面浪漫又暧昧的料理课完全不一样的氛围，我和廷祐哥两个料理届的新手在把一切搞砸之前停下来的时候和哥告白了，在吃着哥喜欢的泡菜汤的时候又说了一遍，“可以和我交往吗哥？”  
在以为我没有看见的地方悄悄耳朵红起来了的廷祐哥小声嘟囔着的是我听不清楚的内容，但是过了一会抬起头来的时候看着我说的当然是我期待已久的答案，“不是刚才已经答应你了嘛”


End file.
